Third Times the Charm
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Watermelons
Summary: After a battle with Naraku, Kagome wakes up alone in the forest. But where are the others? Why is she so sick? And will Sesshomauru kill her and take her as his third follower? What happened and WILL happen? Find Out! Sorry Bad at Summaries


A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and review because I'll work very hard to make the next chapter.

* * *

**Story Status**

**This Chapter #: 1**

**Chapters So Far: 1**

**Hits: 0**

**Reviews: 0**

**Favorites: 0**

**Alerts: 0**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inhumanity**

A moan of pain escaped bruised cherry colored lips as blue-gray orbs opened. The crumpled figure lyed completely still on the dry grass. Even from a far away you could tell it was a female. Her usually flawless tanned skin was now covered in dry blood, cuts, and bruises. Her green skirt thatwas already skimpy was now only thin strips of cloth. Her shirt was now a dark red due to the blood that had splattered on her during her last battle. And the heels on her shoes had now fallen off.

"I-I-Inu... yasha" she whispered and she looked around for her hanyou friend. But he was not anywhere to be found, nor was her other companions. Miniature salty waterfalls poured from her eyes as she realized she was alone. Being alone wasn't something she was use to... and didn't intend on getting use to. She tried stand up but only managed to kneel on one knee. She fell back onto her stomach as a sharp pain attacked her head.

It wasn't exactly physical, like she got hit on the head with rock. It was more of an inner pain, like a head ache but the force behind the pain felt somewhat evil. She tried sitting up this time... again the pain came... But this time five times worse and evil presence was even stronger. The feeling it gave her made her sick to her stomach. She forced herself to deal with it as she stood up shakily. Her legs wobbled like a jello that someone just poked.

She spread her arms out to gain balance and walked slowly toward the nearest tree. She panted as she finally reached it. She rested her tired body against it for awhile. Then suddenly she peered behind the tree and barfed. She inwardly 'blahed' in disgust at the sharp tangy taste in her mouth. She turned back to the front and slid down until she was sitting on her butt with her legs parted. She looked up at the gray cloudy sky... She giggled, it kinda reflected her feelings at the moment.

Her blue-gray eyes instinctively blinked away a drop of fresh water that fell from the sky. It was soon followed by millions of its siblings... All of them cold and wet against her skin. She shut her eyes.' maybe after a nap I'll feel better...'

-------

_Kagome squinted as she focused on her target... Kagura. Inuyasha and the wind sorceress had been dueling for awhile now... And it seemed he was beginning to weaken. Which wasn't good! Sango and Miroku were busy with Hakudoshi. And Shippo had fled the scene with Myoga like she had intructed. 'Naraku... He's no where to be seen... as usual!'_

_The modern priestess set the bow string free and let the arrow surrounded by pure pink energy fly. Kagura gasped asthe arrowpurified her wind as it flew by. Though Kagura was her target and the arrow missed... Kagome was glad she had helped. Inuyasha took the chance," alright Kagura, this is it! WIND-" _

_Suddenly his attention went to her, his eyes widened in shock and fear. He tried yelling something to her but obviously a cat caught his tongue. Kagome froze,'I sense jewel shards... and an evil aura is surrounding them... But from where?' She looked left and right and left again... Then she slowly turned around._

_A callused hand grabbed her head, so that the palm was covering all her face. "Naraku" she hissed as he began squeezing her head. He chuckled and then smirked._

_"Now what should I do you with you... my dear Kagome? Should I just smash your skull here? Or..."_

_"Let go of them" she yelled as she thrashed and tried breaking free. But since she was now blinded, not literally, she accidently raked her fingernails across his eye. He hissed in pain did not let go as blood began seeping from his eye. _

_"For that... I'm going to make you suffer... Suffer so much you'll just beg for death..."_

_A dark energy poured from his hand and into the poor girl. A shrill scream escaped her mouth... Suddenly a pink light blasted through his torso, Naraku looked up and glared at the undead priestess who had another arrow aimed at him. "You're too late Kikyo. I' m already finished with her anyway!" The evil hanyou tossed Kagome's limp form into the air..._

--------

Kagome's eyes shot open as she held her head,'did that really happen? ...Yes it must have... Why else would I be all alone in a forest?' Her gaze darted to a rustling in the bushes several yards away from her. A foot gracefully stepped out of it and it was soon followed by a whole body. And then 2 more came after that one. The priestess gasped as acold and uncaring amber gaze met her fearful blue-gray.

"S-Sesshoumaru" she asked dumbly.

The dog lord looked her up and down then said to no one in particular," I thought I smelled blood..." In a flash he turned around with his mane of silver hair trailing after him. The young girl with him looked at him questionably.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru aren't we going to help Kagome?"

"No. She is merely Inuyasha's wench. Her life is meaningless to us... Now come Rin" he replied not bothering to turn around.

"Foolish girl! Someone as noble and important as Lord Sesshomauru does not need a pitiful human girl like that girl over there!"

Kagome looked down as tears formed in her eyes... Sesshomauru, Rin, and Jaken were still leaving. 'I knew Sesshomauru didn't care for any human other then Rin but... but... How can say leave me here in this state... so so... nonchalantly? Inhumane... yes that's the word to describe him!' But without out a word... she let them leave...

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is done, now review! Just click the button that says "Go"! 


End file.
